EP receptor subtypes are expressed on airway cells in individuals with asthma in a different fashion than in normal individuals. They are examined by in situ hybridization, the expression of EP-1,EP-3 and EP-4 receptor genes in bronchial biopsy and brush specimens of asthmatics and normals.